Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge
by whatpassesformymind
Summary: Fic for Gamma Orionis' Album to Story Challenge
1. Chapter 1

Title: Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge  
Chapter One: So long and goodnight  
Disclaimer: I own neither the song nor Harry Potter  
A/N: This is written for Gamma Orionis' Album to Story Challenge, my album is Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge by My Chemical Romance. Set post war.

The church was full. The Weasley family occupied two whole rows by themselves, along with Harry and Hermione. Xenophilius Lovegood was crying into a filthy tissue in the front row. Many of his schoolmates had come to see the fallen heroine. Draco slid into an empty space at the very back and watched the wizard at the front drone on about Luna, her life. He clenched his fists. It was all wrong. How could they have forgotten to say that this was the girl who loved every season equally because she didn't want them to feel left out? That she had talked to the Nargles to find every single person on the battlefield, dead or alive because no-one should be left behind. She had never wanted to be something when she grew up, because she believed that if growing up meant having to change it wasn't worth doing: all she wanted to be was herself. The church was draped in black. She always said it was the most interesting colour, and wondered why it was so tied to evil. Her life burned so brightly it had unfrozen even him. But now she was gone. And he was gone with her.  
Everyone was standing, forming a queue. He nearly laughed. In her early years at Hogwarts, people had gone out of their way to avoid her, weird Loony Lovegood, and now she was gone they lined up to see her. He glanced out of the window. It was dark, and stars filled the night sky.  
_"Look Draco, a shooting star." She had whispered, pointing at the line of light speeding across the blackness. "Make a wish!"  
_He shook himself. The line had moved while he was lost in the past, and he followed Michael Corner closer to the coffin. He glared at the back of the dark haired boy's head. What was he doing here? He had bullied Luna frequently, stealing her things and hiding them around the castle.  
He finally reached the coffin. Most people had left the church, heading for the grave where she would be buried.  
"Can you hear me?" He murmured. **  
**_**Are you near me?**_**  
**He looked down at her, almost exactly as he remembered. But the smile was gone, her eyes were closed to the beauty of the world. He turned away and left the church.  
Outside the rest of the mourners had left, as was traditional at a wizarding funeral, so that she could be buried. Draco watched as the coffin was carried outside and lowered into the hole. Someone waved a wand and dirt flew into the hole.  
"We'll meet again." he whispered, a final promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge  
Chapter Two: We are young and we don't care  
Disclaimer: Don't own song, don't own Harry Potter…

They crouched together in the safety of the cellar. Fear flooded him as people moved on the floor above. Luna squeezed his hand.  
"Screw this." He muttered angrily, gripping his wand. There was a loud cracking sound, and they landed in a dark alleyway of London. She looked around, and her eyes lit up. "Oh no…" he groaned. He knew that expression – Luna's ideas were odd to say the least.  
"Oh hush Draco. But we are near Kings Cross, we should take a train!" She looked like a small child at Christmas.  
"Where to?" He asked, curious.  
"Anywhere!" She was laughing now. Funny how fast the mood could change. Draco allowed her to pull him towards the station, letting her nonsensical babbling wash over him.  
He liked the trains. After almost a year of apparating from place to place, the relaxing unhurried journey was a chance to think.  
"Luna." He said suddenly. She looked at him questioningly. He hesitated before blurting out the first words that jumped to mind. "You don't have to stay you know. You could go."  
"What are you on about? Honestly Draco, I think the Nargles are going to your head." Luna looked concerned.  
"Well, you have friends... your dad, everyone else. You shouldn't be stuck with a convicted Death Eater running from everyone. I mean… you should go on, live your life." He stopped abruptly, blinking back tears.  
"You need me. I'd miss you too much. And I keep telling you, the Order would protect you." She spoke as though she was commenting on the weather.

Blaise walked into the flat without knocking. Draco's hand twitched slightly towards his wand, then gave up.  
"Merlin Dray, you're a mess." Blaise observed. The normally perfect blond hair was sprawled across the sofa and in desperate need of a shower, and from the looks of it he hadn't moved for a week. "Seriously, if Pansy saw you she'd scream."  
"Piss off Zabini." Draco warned.  
"You couldn't kick me out if you wanted to; look at the state of you. Now why aren't you with this girl who can't be named?" The silence stretched on for several minutes.  
"She's so far away. I don't know where." Draco's voice was scratched and broken from disuse.  
"Go find her then." Blaise rolled his eyes at the general pathetic-ness of his childhood friend.  
An hour later a clean, tidy Draco was standing at the door of the oddly shaped house, knotting the end of his tie nervously. He reached for the door and hesitated. As he withdrew his hand it swung open.  
"Draco?" Luna smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "What do you want?"  
"I wanted to see you." He shifted awkwardly from foot to foot, refusing to meet her gaze.  
"Really." She stepped back, and he looked up, straight into her eyes.  
_Your dreams and your hopeless hair,_  
"I never wanted it to be this way." He whispered. She shut the door in his face. "DO YOU CARE?" He screamed at it in a fit of violence. "At all?"

A/N: In case anyone's confused, this chapter (and future chapters) are memories. The times jump around a bit, please ask if you're not sure of orderings and want them clearer.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge  
Chapter Three: Kiss the bride!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Draco wandered the halls of Malfoy Manor, pausing at the window to watch the white peacocks pecking at the grass. They were the only form of life in the tomb of a house, his mother was gossiping over the cancelled wedding of Lady someone or other with her high society friends, and his father was 'out'. The doorbell rang and he heard a house elf talking to Luna… wait. Luna. He sprinted downstairs and ordered the elf to leave them.  
"Luna! What if my parents were in?" He hugged her. She grinned at him.  
"I knew they weren't. A wrackspurt told me your Mum's out having tea with friends, and I saw your father in the woods near my house. There was another man with him."  
"It's still too dangerous. They could come home at any moment." He grabbed her hand and apparated to an empty field a few miles away.  
"Well I have to see you somehow" She continued as though there had been no interruption.  
"Yes, well, some way safe maybe!"  
"You should move out! Get your own place, then I can visit anytime. Say goodbye to your parents, your 18." She seemed excited at the concept.  
"Maybe you could stay with me." He said without thinking. He watched her blush and smile.  
"Really? Maybe someday. But Daddy needs me at home for a bit, I can't leave him alone." He nodded, pushing down the ridiculous feel of rejection. It was completely irrational.  
"Maybe London somewhere?" He suggested.  
"I've always wanted to live in a city, but Daddy's scared of them" she twirled around in the big echoing entrance hall, eyes closed and hair flying out around her. Draco felt the urge to take a photo, like it was a rare moment slipping away.  
"Marry me?" he blurted out. His mouth seemed to be running away from him today. He tripped over his words, rushing to pass it of as a joke, anything that would clean up his mistakes. But then he saw her face, the smile unfolding like a beautiful flower.  
"Really?" Luna breathed. He nodded, his heart pounding.

Later, he danced at the ball, gracious and charming to the daughters of his mother's friends. He whirled them around, images of Luna flashing behind his eyes all the time. He felt like he was flying, dancing in the clouds, even with his mother watching and matchmaking. She approached him towards the end of the evening, as most people were drifting out, and whispered to him.  
"Draco darling, that lovely girl over there is Astoria Greengrass. Her parents think you'd be rather a good match for her, so maybe you should give her a last dance and escort her to the door? I think we can have a wedding sorted within a few months…" His happiness collapsed suddenly. He pushed her away.  
"No."  
"What was that Draco?"  
"I said no mother. I'm not marrying her." He folded his arms.  
"Of course you are Draco dear don't be silly."  
"No mother. I'm moving out in the morning, please tell father for me. Goodnight." He made his way up the stairs, collapsing onto his bed.


End file.
